


JohnCroft ficlet: tension

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I hope, John not so much, M/M, Practice Piece, Sexual Tension, mycroft is sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Mycroft knows who he wants and isn't afraid to make it known. John isn't so sure... Isn't it always a game with the Holmes Brothers?





	

“We can't do this?”

 

John tried to make it sound sure and final, like a command but it still came out as a question. Hesitant and hopeful. He looked at Mycroft, trying to count the freckles he could see, imagining how many more there were that he couldn't see underneath all those layers of clothes.

 

His eyes found Mycroft's, a raised eyebrow as John swallowed, changing his stance a fraction, ready for battle. Of course Mycroft noticed, a hint of amusement in his eyes before it was all gone again.

 

“And may I ask why not John. You clearly are attracted to me and I find you most pleasing to look at.”

 

John blinked two times fast, heat rising as Mycroft looked him up and down, stopping for a fraction at all the important places.

 

“You're Sherlock's brother.”

 

John swallowed, his voice sounded hoarse and unsure. Mycroft gave him a look, the equivalent of an eyeroll before stepping closer. One step and John felt on fire, cock awakening rapidly.

 

“Unfortunately yes. But I don't see what that has to do with us... fucking.”

 

Hearing Mycroft talk like that made John clench his hands into fists, he wanted to push him into a wall, a desk, a table. Anything. Everything. Mycroft smirked, clearly reading John's thoughts and John turned red, looking down for a second.

 

“Is this a game?”

 

John looked up sharply, standing like a soldier again. He knew how the brothers acted around each other. He didn't want to be a pawn in some twisted game.

 

“No.”

 

Mycroft shook his head, taking another step closer, looking down at John with an open expression. As open as Mycroft Holmes could be anyway.

 

“A test?”

 

Another shake of the head and Mycroft leaned forward, the barest press of his cool lips on John's. It made John feel lightheaded and slightly surreal. His heart did a weird flip and he let out a soft sound but Mycroft heard it anyway.

 

“Why me?”

 

Mycroft frowned, that 'don't be an idiot' look on his face, the one he'd seen on Sherlock so many times before.

 

“Why not you?”

 

Mycroft leaned forward again, the press of his lips a tad harder, a bit longer with a hint of tongue and John swayed forward as Mycroft moved back again.

“Mycroft.”

 

“John. Stop worrying. I want you. No games, no tests. It's that simple.”

 

Mycroft kissed him again, hard and hot and John let out a strangled sound as Mycroft's hands went to stroke his hair, sliding down over his back to rest on his hips.

 

“It's never simple with you. Never.”

 

Mycroft just smiled, going down to trail kisses down John's neck, making him shiver. He ended near his shoulder, sucking a mark before going to John's mouth again, claiming him, teasing him. John moaned, body relaxing as Mycroft licked and sucked, hands going down to John's arse, squeezing it before pulling him close.

 

“Oh!”

 

John panted, eyes wide as he felt Mycroft's erection against him. He looked up, seeing the faint blush near Mycroft's neck, the freckles standing out even more and he licked his lips, leaning forward to lick them, tracing lines and patterns over the skin he could reach.

 

“John.”

 

John's cock pulsed at the sound of Mycroft's voice, rough and needy. He wrapped his arms around the man, pushing his cock against Mycroft's, a smile on his face as Mycroft growled.

 

“You really mean it.”

 

John looked up, disbelief in his voice and eyes. Mycroft narrowed his eyes again, moving a little, taking John's hand and placing it on his groin. John's eyes got larger, almost comically so, and Mycroft leaned down to John's ear, keeping John's hand in place, pushing against it once.

 

“Bedroom John. Now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a practice piece. I loved the vibe in this, the tension, the voices of both Mycroft and John and I hope you liked it too!  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
